This invention relates to an ice skate with an intercnangeable skid blade.
More particularly, this invention concerns an ice skate of a type which includes a support wherein at least one toe sole portion and at least one heel portion are defined which are overhung from the said side thereof, and a skid blade secured to said support and extending longitudinally thereof on the opposite side from said overhung portions.
The technical problem that this invention is directed to solve is that of devising and providing an ice skate which is so constructed as to allow prompt replacement of the skid blade with another, similar or different skid blade, easily and using no ancillary equipment or tools, thereby such an operation can be performed by the user alone, all this without affecting in any way the rigid coupling characteristics and substantially unitary construction of the support-skid blade assembly of such a skate.